The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
XML is a markup language that allows tagging of document elements and provides for the definition, transmission, validation, and interpretation of data between applications and between organizations. The XML specification was developed by the W3C consortium and is located on the Internet at “http://www.w3.org/XML”.